Luckiest Love
by BeautyTiger
Summary: This is a little story about the dragneel family,Lucy's pregnant and Nastu going to be a daddy Excitement for everyone hope you guys enjoy! a NALU.
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything in fairytail it's all Hiro mashima.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Luckiest Love chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsu stood impatiently by the bathroom door listening to his girlfriend vomiting her guts out into the toilet and all he wanted to do was be in there with her holding her hair and rubbing her back to ease the pain but she wouldn't let him. She'd been throwing up for the past three days in the mornings and nights and he's been worried sick about her, natsu wanted to take her to porlyusica to see what was wrong with her but she only shakes her head and say" nastu i'm fine it's only the flu nothing to be worried about go to the guild and have fun" Natsu of course has to say yes to her even though he wants to stay by her side and take care of her so she won't feel lonely but Lucy won't let him so he has to go.<p>

After a couple of minutes,of vomiting he finally hears the toilet flush and water running. A moment later he hears the door unlocking and see's his girlfriend stepping out, her blonde tied up into a messy bun and her face flushed and puffy and exhausted. " you feeling any better ?" he asked while touching her forehead for the temperature.

" Yeah" she answered nodding her head sleepily while swaying a bit.

" You sure? cause you look awful."

" Thanks for the compliment natsu,cause every girl wants to hear that from her boyfriend." He only laughed and led her to the bathroom.

" Sorry it's just you look really really pale."

" All i need is some rest and some food, if only i could keep it down." She lowered herself onto the soft mattress and leaned back to get under the soft fabric of her covers. Natsu sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed to brush her bangs out of her face.

" Do you want me...to stay with you?" he asked hoping she would let him stay, because he really doesn't want to leave, all he wants to do is just take care of her and stay by her side.

" No you should go to the guild and have fun, I don't want you to be stuck in here with me." Natsu frowned at her answer he seriously wanted to stay with her.

Yeah natsu loves the guild and loves going there everyday,but it won't be the same without lucy but what can he do, "seriously what can he do? he doesn't want to disobey her all he wants is to see her smile.

He sighed and said. " Okay I'll go, get better soon" He kissed her forehead walked out and shut the door behind him.

As soon as she heard the door shut,she threw the covers off her and huffed she knew she wasn't sick although a certain thought kept coming to her mind and it terrified she's **only **been having morning sickness and it started three days ago and she doesn't know how it could've happen because her and natsu only had sex twice! and that wasn't enough to make a baby could it? The thought still scared her, I mean she's worried about herself sure but if she's pregnant what would natsu think ? It is his child after all,he has a right to know. If she's even pregnant in the first place.

There was a knock at the door, She jumped and quickly put the covers back on her " who is it." she asked with a fake sick voice.

" It's me Levy, let me in." a sigh of relief went through lucy when she heard who it was, she opened the door, and pulled her inside.

Levy was aware of what was going on with lucy, and asked if she could stop by to see...if she was going to be a mother or not. She came in with a big book and a plastic bag with her,the petite blue haired girl giggled at lucy's dismayed form. Her hair tied up in a messy bun with a few strands sticking to her sweaty face,her clothes all ragged wearing natsu's big red T-shirt that goes down to her knees and and her blue shorts. "Lu-chan you look... awful."

Lucy groaned " don't remind me,that's exactly what natsu said not too long ago." Levy giggled at that.

" Lu-chan are you sure your not sick?" levy asked.

" Levy-chan i already know i'm not sick, It just feels like i've been standing in a fire pit, **_i'm hot all the time! _**and pretending to be sick while natsu's here is crazy, I have to hide under the thick blankets that makes me sweat buckets all day it's all hard work." Levy started to laugh as she settled down on her best friends bed and sat down." So did you bring the stuff ?"

" yes i did, I got a pregnancy book,and brought a pregnancy test, I also got ice cream to chow down on."levy said taking the ice cream out the bag.

" which one do you want rocky road or green mint?" she said while handing lucy a spoon.

" well...i would take rocky road, but right now i want green mint." She told her and levy handed her the green mint which was weird cause she doesn't even like mint ice cream she's more of strawberry,vanilla,and chocolate kind of she was thinking to herself levy was looking for the page with the symptoms for pregnancy, " Ah Hah! found it." she stopped on the page and looked for the signs."okay let's see, In the early stage of pregnancy...you may experience nausea?"she looked up to look at lucy, and she nodded and ate her ice cream.

" yes."

" okay, breast tenderness?"levy said while taking a whole spoon full of rocky road. lucy looked down, moved her hand to touch her breast and she winced at the feeling.

" yeah, really tender."

" food cravings?" lucy shook her head no while taking another bite of the mint ice cream, but froze as the spoon went in her mouth, when realization hit her she took out the spoon and then set her ice cream down.

" yes." Levy still eating her ice cream and raised a brow.

" I don't know, Lu-chan i can answer yes to most of these to."

" levy-chan i don't eat mint ice cream, i don't even like mint at all." they both looked at each other, then lucy glanced down at the pregnancy test she stood up and then grabbed it." levy-chan i'm gonna go check."she said and the blue haired girl nodded. lucy ran to the bathroom.

**a couple moments later...**

lucy came out the bathroom holding a white stick in her hand,levy saw her."what does it say Lu-chan?"lucy looked at her and said," nothing yet, i still have to wait a bit before you can tell."she set the white stick down on the table.

" Levy-chan i don't know about this, i'm kinda scared, what would happen if i am pregnant, i mean what would natsu do would he want the baby would he leave, i don't know what to do!" she yelled in frustration. picking at her hair and fidgeting around. Levy looked at her sympathetically and smiled.

" Lu-chan would you stop that, you need to calm down." levy said while grabbing her shoulders to make her stop and look." you know natsu would never leave you ever, He loves you to much to let you go, from the bottom of his heart he swore to protect you. Levy said and looked at lucy to see if she calmed down,and it worked. Lucy smiled at the response levy gave. " your right levy-chan he wouldn't do that."she said._"or would he?" he could just change his mind if he finds out."_ she thought and lucy started debating if he would leave or not.

while she was doing that, there was a loud_" ding." _sound. at that both of the girls turned their heads to look at the test. and it had a little pink plus sign.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later...<strong>

Lucy was now in the bathroom getting prepared for telling natsu that she's pregnant, giving herself a pep talk before she says anything." okay c'mon you can do this lucy, get it together it's now or never."she said talking to no one in particular. After she finished doing that, she got out the bathroom and walked into the bedroom there she saw natsu sitting against the headboard with his eyes closed." hey luce." he said without even looking at her. lucy sat down right next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder." hey natsu."she said and he leaned his head on hers. they sat there in a moment of silence."ummm natsu there's something i need to tell you." the silence was broken, and natsu hummed for his response."well you see... ummm."she said nervously,natsu opened his eyes and looked at her and said."what is it."natsu smiled." you know you can tell me anything."he reassured.

" i know,but it's hard to say."

" okay well now your making me really nervous lucy, just te..."he started to say but she interrupted him.

" i'm pregnant." she said with a soft and quiet voice that even the fire dragon slayer wasn't able to hear her.

" what lucy, i couldn't hear you say it lou..." she iterrupted him again.

" i'm pregnant." she said loud and clear for him to hear.

natsu froze and his eyes widened." yo... your pregnant" and lucy nodded.

He couldn't believe what he just heard._" she's pregnant." _his mind was going through all sorts of emotion but the only emotion his mind could register is excitement,happy,joy, he couldn't even progress anything bad about it cause the woman that he loves is having his child._" i'm gonna be a dad." _He kept thinking about it long and hard.

Lucy just sat there waiting for his answer she was still scared about how natsu would react,she sat there watching his going through some emotions but she saw none that had to do with feeling angry or anything." i'm gonna be a dad." she heard him say and she nodded again.

He then looked at her and smiled and then he gave her a passionate hug when she nodded and smiled." is that what you were so scared to tell me about." her eyes widened as soon as she heard his response." your not angry with me."she said in shook his head." no why would i be mad, i'm having a child with the one person that i love."he said to her.

She pushed him away a little bit not believing what she just heard." yo... you what!"He smiled and said."I Love you Luce, your the most funniest,loudest,nicest,strongest and the most beautiful girl i have ever met."She was touched by his words.

Lucy started to tear up, when suddenly she felt warm lips on hers. Natsu gave her the most passionate,longest kiss ever he put all his love in that one. and when they finally pulled away."and definitely the weirdest."

her smile disappeared and she hit him." idiot, you ruined the moment." she giggled and he laughed.

"yeah, yeah." he grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>three months later...<strong>

_why is everything so crowded?_ Natsu thought to himself, while pushing people out the way to get to his house he was getting a little frustrated just being with erza and gray for a long time. He hasn't been there in a month because he went out on a mission to pay for the rent. But all natsu could think about is how he can't wait to go home to see _his _lucy.

Lucy... he'd missed her so much, just being without her makes him feel a little bit sad, and plus she's pregnant so he hated leaving her at home by herself he didn't know what could happen people could rob the place, he groaned._"she always makes me feel this way."_ she really did for everything but that's just because he loves her so damn much, he was so excited to see how much her belly has grown. It made him feel like the luckiest man in the world when he saw her like that and he's the one that caused that too.

As soon as he got out the crowd he saw the house just up the street he ran as fast as he could to get ran and ran and ran until he stopped at the door step he bent down breathing heavy. as soon as he calmed down a bit he took out his key from his pocket and opened the door. he threw his stuff on the floor and heard her beautiful voice sounding soft as ever."Natsu is that you."he smiled at that."yeah It's me."

when he got all of his stuff off he went straight to the bedroom. he opened the door and saw her sitting against the headboard with a book in her hands she looked up at him and smiled that beautiful smile of hers the he loves so put a hand on her belly.

" hey natsu how was the miss... she stopped halfway when she grimaced.

Natsu now was on full alert,he sat down on the bed with her and asked." are you okay?"

she smiled." yeah i'm fine, the baby's just kicking." his eyes widened

" What! it did."

" yeah I guess it's just excited."

" because of me."she nodded and giggled a bit at natsu's face when he panicked was funny and cute, cause that just shows how much he cares.

he went to touch her forehead and pulled it back quickly."Lucy your burning up."he stated worry showing on his face again.

she giggled. " what would you expect natsu, there's a little fire dragon slayer growing inside of me." when he heard her say that he just felt happier than he could've been he was elated a the thought of having a child, but hearing those words come out from her lips made his heart clench in joy. Everyday he just keeps on falling more and more in love with her. He could see spending the rest of his life with her and he can't wait until a certain little bundle of joy comes out and sees the world with them as well. His smile got wider and brighter when he felt the child,_his child, _kick against his palm.

" Luce?" he murmured

" Hm?"

" Marry me." Her eyes widened and she just smiled and said.

" Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>six months later...<strong>

Later that night everyone was having a peaceful sleep. Three figures lay in the bed enjoying the pleasant peaceful night. Happy was sleeping between natsu and lucy, natsu's lying on his side with his back towards lucy,and lucy's sleeping on her back. Everything in her pregnancy was going great there were no problems and she was as healthy as can be and her due date was close, in fact she could be due at any moment now. It was one in the morning when it started happening, she woke up instantly into a sitting position hissing through her teeth." Natsu."she said trying to get his attention, but he didn't respond. So she put her hand on his shoulder's and shook him." Natsu, baby wake up." He groaned and looked over his shoulder.

" Mmm, what is it?" he asked, his voice slurred from sleep. She yelled out in pain, and her hand fisting in his shirt.

" Natsu, the baby's coming." she hissed at him. Fully awake and alert he leaped of the bed and ran towards the dresser to get his clothes and hers. He stumbled and hit the dresser waking up happy. Happy woke up groaning, asking." what's going on?" his voice slurred as well as he looked at the couple.

Natsu helping lucy off the bed looked over at happy and smiled." happy it's time, buddy." the blue cat looked up and tilted his head in confusion." time for what."Lucy looked at him and smiled weakily at him." Happy." she called and pointed at her belly. the exceed gasped. natsu told happy to go get lucy's coat and he answered with an." Aye sir." and then they headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>At Porlyusica ...<strong>

All you could hear is lucy screaming out in agony. and natsu standing furiously by the door just listening._ this isn't right, it's not fair, why do i have to stay out here when my fiance is in there. _natsu thought getting angry, he needs to get in there and support her he wants to be by her side,but they won't let him in the room. His sensitive ears picking up on her screams. All he could do is just stand there and listen.

Then suddenly the door opened. _Finally. _the first person to get out of the room was porlyusicashe said to natsu." I am done for the night." and then left the next person to come out was wendy. Wendy smiled and looked up at natsu and said." would you like to meet your daughter." natsu felt his heart clench._ Daughter? he had a daughter._this feels like a dream if it is i don't ever want to wake up from it. He then nodded slowly, and wendy led him in there.

When natsu stepped inside the room he saw _his_ beautiful fiance smiling and cradling _his_ daughter in her arms. He came closer and the floor creaked beneath him, catching her attention she looked up keeping her smile with her. Lucy made a signal for natsu to come closer." do you want to hold her?"She asked quietly so she wont wake her baby.

Natsu nodded again and took her in his hands as he did so he looked at her face and saw how beautiful she is. She has his hair color but a lighter shade of pink than his own. He reached out for her and placed a hand on her cheek and brushed it softly with his thumb, when he did that her eyes flew wide open,and his heart just melted. She has his hair color but she looks exactly like lucy, she was perfect in every way with her flushed cheeks and her big beautiful brown eyes. He was still brushing her cheek with his thumb and she looked straight at him and the most cutest thing he has ever seen is when she smiled at him and made a cute gurgling noise and she lifted her small hands and wrapped it around his thumb.

Lucy watched the entire thing,and she finally decided to break the silence.

" Hey natsu,we have to decide a name for her,you know."

She caught his attention with that." well what do you have in mind"

" Hmm" she said while tapping her chin in thought.

" Well i like nashi alot."

" Nashi." He said and looked at his child and tested the name out for himself.

" Hey little nashi." He cooed at her wagging his finger in her face, and she started to make that cute gurgling noise again and giggled.

"Hmm? I like it, It fits well with her." He agreed with his fiance and she nodded. _Hmm, My little nashi _he thought with smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so how do you like i finally finished chapter one. i'll be making my on chapter from now on. i really liked this story To Be Lucky i actually wanted to copy the whole thing down but i did make some of it my own and i like how the first chapter is. I hope you all enjoy !**


	2. The Guild

**chapter two of luckiest love**

* * *

><p>"Natsu you have everything." A call from a feminine voice was heard from the bathroom,today will be the first that they will be going to the guild since lucy pregnancy she hasn't been able to go anywhere so she' really sight. No one has seen Nashi yet, but Wendy since she was there helping two days ago with the labor.<p>

" Yeah." He yelled back, and lucy came out the bathroom.

" Okay now go get the stroller so we can head out." He nodded and left to go get it. lucy looked over at the crib and saw Nashi still asleep and reached out to go pick her up and held her in her arms. then suddenly a blue flying cat came in.

" Lucy do you want me to do anything."

" Hmm, actually can you go get me nashi's bag." The exceed nodded and went to go get the bag. Lucy smiled at how they are now she still cant believe everything is now 20 years old and natsu 21, and their both parents. She smiled at the thought her and Natsu are the youngest parents well except those teen moms that can't handle a baby. But other than that she still happy with the way things turned out. Her thoughts were interrupted when happy came back.

" Lucy~ i got it." He sang while handing her the bag.

" Thank you happy, now were all set and ready to go." Lucy walked out the to be greeted by her fiance, with the stroller by him and they headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Going to the guild...<strong>

They were standing outside the door step, checking if they had everything, when they did they started walking down strawberry street heading towards the guild and they walked past people and heard them whispering stuff like." That family is cute."or " Aww their child is so cute." And " aren't they a little young to be parents."

" You guys are going to be the talk of the town." happy said

" Well of course we are, we have the most adorable baby girl."

" Natsu." She giggled." He didn't mean it like that, he meant that were just so young that we have a child."

" Oh" he said." Well... that to, honestly i don't care what people say about us." His tone changing into a serious one." Because i have my two favorite girls and my little buddy right here with me."Petting his head while saying so and continued on." Even if were too young, I'm really happy all this happened." And he gave her that famous grin, that grin when he's truly happy about something or very excited with his sparkling beautiful onyx eyes.

When he said that lucy smiled at every word he was saying, he made her heart melt into thousands of pieces, sometimes natsu is dense and doesn't even know what he does to her. But she will forever love this man.

They came to a stop when they reached the guild and right now standing in front of it.

" Happy could you open the door for us little buddy." He nodded and opened the guild doors.

When they stepped inside it was the usual as at the bar cleaning cups and plates while talking to her husband Laxus, Levy reading a book sitting next to her boyfriend Gajeel while he's eating iron and Jet and Droy behind them sulking, Gray with his usual stripping habits and his girlfriend Juvia next to him saying he has no clothes, Erza eating cake with her husband Jellal, Cana drinking like there's no tomorrow, Elfman sitting next to Lisanna while quoting "man", yep everything's the same until they heard the doors open and gave their attention to the couple,

...

...

...

Everyone ran to the couple crowding them and giving every question that's possible.

But natsu and lucy squeezed through the crowd and sat at their bar stools with their friends and the rest went back to whatever they were doing.

" So what's her name." Mira asked and the couple both stared and smiled and said." Nashi."and Mira clasped her hands together jumping up and down.

" Awww, little Nashi so adorable." She squealed.

" Yeah it's a good thing she got her mother's looks and not flame head."Gray stated with Gajeel and Laxus agreeing all bumping fist and Natsu saying a "hey" before getting ignored.

" Yes indeed, she's lucky but all she got's is her father's hair." Erza said and Jellal agreeing to that.

" Well I think she's adorable and I can't wait to see when her eyes open." The bookworm responded.

" Yeah I wanna see the color."Cana said. " me too." Juvia added with her.

" Well I think you won't be that surprised by it." Lucy said to everyone. She reached down to wake up nashi with a gentle push and Nashi finally woke up and her eyes fluttered open. Everyone stared and all said in unison with a big." AWWWWW!." " she has lucy's eyes." "Only natural that she does."

Nashi staring at everyone and made a cute gurgling honestly they haven't been to the guild in 4 weeks and boy are they glad they came back.

" I think she's more like natsu." Lucy said and everyone turned their attention to her and tilted their heads in confusion and Lucy responded back." If you been with her you'll understand.

" Yeah and why can't she be like me, Ice freak!." Natsu shouted at gray and walked up to him to but heads with each other and started a fight and well you all know were that road's headed, yep she knew it.

Lucy sighed._'I just hope Nashi can survive.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yayy i finished the second one woo i'll maybe do a third one but leave good reviews.**


	3. The Wedding

**Chapter three of Luckiest Love**

* * *

><p>Four months has past, with the dragneel family and today is the day natsu and lucy would be getting married.<p>

" Dude chill."gajeel said to the nervous groom standing by.

" I can't i'm getting nervous." he said looking at the mirror trying to fix himself.

" What are you getting nervous for."gray said

He turned to look at his best men." What if she leaves me, what if she just doesn't show up and leaves."

Gajeel gave him a reassuring look and put a hand on his shoulder." Dude we both know if bunny girl was gonna leave, she would've done it by now."

"Thanks man that really helps" he said sarcastically.

Gray frowned at gajeel answer." What he meant is that we both know lucy wouldn't do that, she's not that kind of girl that would just leave and she wouldn't have waited till the wedding day to do it and she loves you so much I doubt she'll do that to you I mean in my opinion I don't know what she sees in you."

Nastu grinned even though gray and gajeel can be a prick, he made the right choice by making them his best man." thanks"

" No problem, but you know you really should fix yourself you look a mess." gajeel said pointing at him.

Gray had to stifle a laugh at how he looks he waved a hand in the air." don't worry i'll get mira to come.

" Thanks again."the groom said giving a smile as gray left and gajeel stayed.

* * *

><p>Gray was walking towards the bride's room. When he got there he knocked on the door and shuffling inside and a short "coming" out from the door. As he waited for two minutes the door finally opened and mira poked her head out to see and answer with " yes gray"<p>

" Mira we need your help, natsu a wreck and you need fix him." he said pointing at her

" Okay let me just tell lucy." she said and gray nodded while mira went back inside.

**After a few minutes...**

She came back out but with her head poked out again.

"Um, gray could we see you in here for a minute."

" What for."

" Well lucy said that she needs a man's opinion on how she looks."Mira said as she opened the door wider for him to come in.

Gray nodded and came inside, when he stepped inside he was blown away instantly." Whoa" he said and looked at lucy. She was so beautiful the sun couldn't compare to her, no an angel couldn't even compare to her she was just so beautiful and natsu was just a lucky bastard. He loved lucy he did but as a sister and he was just so entranced by her, she stood there with a beautiful white long dress that's poofy at the bottom and long white gloves that goes and ends to her elbows, with her hair let down she said that natsu likes her hair down better. She really did look beautiful standing there and the suns rays hitting her making her shine, then someone interrupted his thoughts.

" Well, how do I look." she smiled looking a bit nervous herself but not as much as natsu.

" Lucy..." he smiled and put his hands on both her shoulders." you look beautiful and I love you as a sister and I will say this as a older brother if he ever hurts you let me know so me, erza, and gajeel can beat the crap out of him. he said but then added." and natsu is one lucky bastard I can't believe your with him." he smiled.

" Thank you gray."

" No problem, I better go before natsu has a panic attack." and at that he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Now it's time for the wedding~<strong>

Natsu stood there at the alter with his best men behind him and bridesmaids levy,erza, and juvia on the other side waiting for the bride to come. He was just so nervous, in the corner of his eyes he could see nashi clapping her hands and gurgling sitting on wendy's lap he smiled at his daughter's energy.

The music started playing and natsu was sweating bullets. When the door opened he was instantly blown away {like gray earlier} when he saw lucy come out. _'she was just so... so.'_ He was trying to say more words other than cute and beautiful, but she was still gorgeous like a goddess. Lucy was walking towards him with the bukay in her hands and when she came to a stop she stood right natsu.

Lucy gave the bukay to juvia since she was closest she turned and held hands with natsu they both smiled at each other and the priest held a book in his hands and started to read.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

" If he shall have reason to doubt of the lawfulness of the proposed Marriage, may demand sufficient surety for his indemnification."

" Natsu Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?

" I Do." he said.

And lucy wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?

" I Do." she said.

" Okay good now natsu place the ring on lucy's finger and repeat after me."

" As this ring." he repeated.

" As this ring."

" Has no end."

" Has no end."

" Neither shall my love for you."

" Neither shall my love for you."

" Okay now lucy place the ring on Natsu finger and repeat after me."

" As this ring."

" As this ring." she repeated.

" Has no end."

" Has no end."

" Neither shall my love for you."

" Neither shall my love for you."

" Okay" the priest said." Wear these rings as the enclosing bond of reverence and trust, fulfill the circle of love that now makes one." Everyone in guild had tears in their eyes some of the girls were crying and the boys were happy and smiling except elfman he was crying like a girl but saying " crying is a man". The priest added some more." Lucy and Natsu that the two of you have joined hands and placed the rings on each other fingers in the presence of your family and nakama, you have declared your eternal love for each other, by the power invested in me and in the name of Fairy Tail, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, Now you may kiss the bride."

Lucy threw herself at Natsu, catching him off guard. But he recovered and wrapped his arms around her waist he picked her up off the ground and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. The guild cheered and applauded at the new now married couple, but the two of them heard none of it both lost in their own little Fairy Tale.

They were just always meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yayyy finished with the third one love natsu and lucy wedding they really are meant to be i am a total NALU shipper i hope you guys liked this cause there's more to come.**


	4. The First Walk

**Chapter four of Luckiest Love**

* * *

><p>" Hey Lucy."He called from the kitchen lifting nashi up and bringing her back down again. He and Lucy are currently teaching nashi how to walk by helping her stand and walking her from place to place.<p>

" Yeah." She said curiously and Happy came flying in the room to Nashi rubbing his fury little head against the cute little girl's cheek,Happy has taken quite a liking to nashi their sometimes in separable. Happy always plays with her and keeps her company he even sleeps with her in her crib and she just snuggles up against him like a little stuffed animal, It's actually kind of cute.

" We should walk her to the guild, I mean she's five months old and she's only been to the guild twice." He suggested.

She folded her arms and thought about it, _' why haven't we taken her to the guild more often?' _she has no idea but they should have a start so nashi can get familiar with the place.

" Hmm, okay it'll be a start and I'm pretty sure our friends would love to walk her around."

" Whoa back up, there's no way in hell I'm gonna let the guys walk my little girl around."

" Natsu don't curse in front of nashi." she scolded," What's the big deal anyway It's not like they can do anything to her there only walking her around."

" No I don't accept, I don't want them touching her especially ice freak, I would even let Erza walk her around a bit."

" Oh stop being such a big baby."

" I still don't want him touching her."

She rolled her eyes." Natsu quit being such a child, you know just as well a I do that Nashi likes Gray, and he is your friend just as he is mine." she said.

He still thinks it shouldn't happen that stripper touching his daughter with his stupid cold hands, he strips like every five seconds a day he doesn't want his daughter going near that.

* * *

><p>And Gray still had her in his arms anyway, Natsu tried taking her away but Lucy gave him a look that says, 'you-take-her-and-I'll-kill-you-later' look that look send shivers down his spine.<p>

So now he sitting at the bar with a drink in his hands and scowl on his looking at gray.

" What flame brain." Gray smirked he knew he was getting on Natsu nerves just by playing with his little girl it's pretty hilarious.

Natsu didn't say anything and just ignored him because if he didn't he would regret something." You jealous fire freak." Gray kept intimidating him." Shut up ice block." Natu just wants to wipe that smirk of his stupid face." Jealous that she likes me better than her own father."

That's what triggered it and natsu broke the glass in his hands.

Mira saw where this was heading and took Nashi off of Gray's lap.

Natsu threw the first punch at Gray and sqaure in the face and it started an all out war with the two.

* * *

><p><strong>On the way to home...<strong>

they walked in silence Natsu with nasty bruises and a busted lip on his face and his eye swollen shut, his hand with dried up blood and little pieces of glass stuck to it. Lucy carrying Nashi in her arms while the little girl squealed and giggled whenever they passed by something interesting.

" Lu..." she waved a hand in the air to stop him from talking.

" Don't."she turned to face him." Just don't."

" But Lu..." she interrupted him again. She always does this whenever they have a fight or argue she never let's him speak his side of the story and then she doesn't bother to listen.

" It's okay natsu." His eyes widened in shock.

" Wha...What!" she smiled." I said it's okay I understand Gray shouldn't have said he went too far, and I already talked to Juvia about it she told me she's gonna give him a good beating and tomorrow I'll be giving him a beating as well." And lucy will be giving him the beating of his lifetime she and Erza are going to double team him.

" Now c'mon let's go back home." She said while she stretched out her hand for him to grab and he gladly accepted it.

The rest of the way they walked home in silence but it was a comfortable silence but it wasn't that quiet since Nashi kept giggling at everything such an energetic little baby girl.

When they reached their home and went inside, Lucy put nashi down on the floor to play with her small toys and happy wasn't here he stayed at the guild a while and will be coming back later.

When Lucy put nashi down she grabbed Nastu not injured hand and made him sit down at the kitchen counter, she went into one of the drawers and took out the first aid kit and took out the supplies she needed for him. Lucy sat down beside him and requested his hand, He gave it to her. She took his hand and he winced when she started cleaning it with disinfectant spray." Does it hurt." he just shrugged." Not really."

Natsu looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened at what he saw. He moved a bit trying to tell Lucy.

" Uh...Lucy."

" Stop moving Natsu."

" But Lucy."

she stopped at what she was doing." Ugh what Natsu." she said a bit irritated and he pointed behind her so she could see." What is it Natsu."

" Well Nashi was just walking."

" That's impossible Natsu she's only five moths old."

" Dragon slayers mature faster than other's so it's possible for her to do it."

She scoffed." I find that hard to believe."

" Fine I'll show you." He stood up walking towards Nashi and crouched down far from her, He tapped the floor for nashi to look and began calling her name." Nashi, come here Nashi." She looked up and tilted her head in confusion. Then Lucy stood up and went behind nashi helping her stand up and saying." Go to daddy." Nashi smiled, she started taking small steps to her dad." Go on go to daddy." Nashi still taking her steps to Nastu and when she was close enough to him he grabbed and picked her up swiftly, she laughed and squealed.

" Good girl Nashi you did it!" He said proud of his daughter.

Lucy stood and went by the two and kissed nashi on the cheek she stared at Natsu and smiled and gave him a loving kiss.

Then he winced at the pain feeling his busted lip throb in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: another chapter finished wait for the next one and leave awesome reviews hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
